Et si la danse déliait les langues?
by Egwene Al' Vere
Summary: Un an après la guerre, qu'est devenu Asuran? Ce dernier a quitté tous ses amis et parcourt le monde accompagné de Cagalli qui ne sait pas comment lui avouer son amour. Pourtant, un soir, lors d'une simple danse, tout basculera! OS


11

_Bonjour a tous._

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau One Shot pour me faire pardonner de mon énorme retard sur la publication de mes autres fics. J'en suis profondément désolée. Mais rassurer vous, la suite devrait bientôt arriver. C'est ma bêta lectrice qui a mes textes pour l'instant. Lorsqu'elle aura fini de me les corriger, je les publierais. Donc normalement vous devriez avoir bientôt le chapitre trios de Meurtre rituel. Par contre, pour le chapitre quatre de un amour impossible, il faudra attendre encore un peu puisque je n'ai pas encore fini sa rédaction manuscrite._

_**Couple :** c'est un Cagalli / Asuran_

_**Genre :** romance_

**Note 1 :**_ rien n'est a moi, vous vous en doutez ! Les personnages appartiennent à la production de Gundam Seed. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Et évidemment je ne retire pas d'argent a publiez cela._

**Note2 **_: attention cette page contient un passage de sexe explicite entre un homme et une femme. Si vous êtes trop jeune, ou tout simplement si cela vous gêne, vous choque ou vous dégoûte, passez votre chemin et cliquer sur le bouton précédent. Vous êtes prévenu !_

_Au contraire si cela vous intéresse je vous engage à continuer votre lecture, vous ne serez pas déçu !_

**Note3 : **_petite dédicace a Aiko, sans qui vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Elle m'a poussé à l'écrire et surtout m'a tanné pendant des jours pour que je le tape et que je le publie enfin. Merci a toi !_

_-,_

_-,_

**Et si la danse déliait les langues ?**

Cagalli avait trop bu, elle le savait, mai comme elle l'était, elle s'en foutait royalement. Là, en ce moment, tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était Asuran. Asuran qui se démenait sur la piste de danse.

°Mmm il danse comme un Dieu°

En effet, Asuran avait repris de l'assurance depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'était plus le fils à papa plein de vertu prêt à aider les autres mais un véritable démon qui profitait de la vie. La guerre lui avait au moins appris une chose, il était mortel et pouvait mourir à tout moment. Il avait donc décidé l'année précédente, de tout foutre en l'air et de révéler sa véritable nature au monde entier. Les gens avaient été choqués lorsqu'il avait cassé son image de héros parfait, et s'était vite retrouvé seul. Seule Cagalli et Kira l'avaient soutenu.

FLASH BACK

« Sors de chez moi tout de suite, je veux plus jamais te revoir, hurla Lazus. »

Asuran lui fit en sourire méprisant avant de lui répondre froidement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps, je me casse. Ksa ! »

Kira couru vers lui et le rattrapa par le bras.

« Attends ! »

« Quoi ! Lança-t-il sans se retourner. »

« S'il te plait, ne pars pas. »

Asuran s'adoucit :

« Je suis désolé, » il n'avait jamais rien refusé à son meilleure amie, mais là, il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire ce que celui-ci lui demandait. »

« Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je parte, j'étouffe, tu comprends ? »

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Kira et marcha vers la porte.

« Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, quoi que tu fasse, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Merci, » répondit Asuran, plus touché qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Et il sortit, Cagalli à ses côtés. Elle avait décidé de le suivre et depuis neuf mois qu'il parcourait le globe, elle n'avait jamais regretté sa décision.

FIN FLASH BACK

Tout le monde dans la boite de nuit « Macoumba », en France, avait les yeux fixés sur Asuran qui se déhanchait sensuellement sur la piste. Puis, une blondasse, du moins, du point de vu de Cagalli, trop téméraire à son goût, s'approcha d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bleu et commença à danser avec lui. Cagalli sentit monter en elle les affres de la jalousie mais s'obligea à ne pas courir vers la poufiasse et la gifler devant tout le monde. Cela aurait été de plus mauvais effet. Cependant, lorsque la fille se colla encore plus à lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras et bougea ses hanches, imitant l'acte sexuel et commença à l'embrasser, elle ne pu se contenir plus longtemps et se précipita sur le piste de danse. Elle la poussa brutalement, la faisant s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

« Dégage, il est à moi ! » lui cria-t-elle.

La pétasse ne se fit pas répéter deux fois et décampa aussi vite que ses jambes de lui permettaient. Les gens qui s'étaient arrêté de danser pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant eux se remirent à danser tendis que la musique se transformait en un zook entraînant. Asuran, amusé et enchanté de la réaction de Cagalli, la pris par la taille l'obligeant à se déhancher contre lui. Il était heureux de la manière dont elle avait réagit. Il faut dire qu'il avait fait exprès d'attirer une fille auprès de lui, dans ses bras, dans le but de la rendre jalouse. Et son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Cela faisait plus d'un ans qu'il l'aimait en secret et quand elle avait accepté de partir avec lui, son cœur avait fait un blond dans sa poitrine. Cependant, bien qu'il n'hésitait plus à parler franchement quitte à blesser ses anciens amis, il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui avouer son amour, de peur d'être rejeté. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait survécu.

Elle est si belle avec ses cheveux d'or lui tombant souplement sur les épaules. Et ses yeux, putin, je pourrait passer des heures à les regarder. Cet éclat, cette chaleur qu'ils dégagent, ça me fait perdre la tête.

Les pensées de Cagalli était à peu près similaires.

° Asuran, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, si j'osais te l'avouer… Mais comment te dire que lorsque tu pose tes yeux émeraudes sur moi, mon corps se trouve attiré par le tient comme par un aimant, et si je ne cède pas, j'ai l'impression de m'éteindre. Je t'aime à en mourir et tu le vois même pas. Merde, pourtant ça crève les yeux. Sinon, pourquoi je t'aurais suivit ! Et puis, c'était qui cette grognasse et toutes les autres que tu as tenu dans tes bras ? Je suis sûre que je peux être mieux qu'elles toutes réunis. On dirait que tu faisais tout pour me rendre jalouse. Ahhhhh… Ton coprs est si doux contre le mien. Je veux que tu te perdes en moi, pour toujours. Je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi ! Je veux que tu me prennes doucement, et lentement dans un lit, fort et brutalement contre un mur, et tout ça, dans la chaleur de ton amour. J'aimerait tant que…°

Cagalli fut coupée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe d'Asuran, indiquant clairement qu'il était existé. Celui-ci, pas gêné pour le moins du monde, se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota d'une voix lascive :

« Tu sais, ça peut s'arranger si tu veux »

Il lui souffla sensuellement dans le cou la faisant frissonner, avant de reprendre, se sentant l'esprit joueur :

« Je ne savais pas que tu me désirais autant. Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt. Parce-que…tu sais…je crois bien que c'est réciproque. »

Cagalli avait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Elle ne sentait plus que le souffle chaud d'Asuran sur sa nuque, ses mains qui jouaient sur le bas de son dos et son bassin qui, bougeant contre le sien, animant l'acte sexuel. Bas ventre qui était…EXITE !

° Il est… Il est… Il est excité… En dansant avec moi ! Est ce que ça veut dire qu'il est attiré par moi ?°

Elle ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion lorsque les mots d'Asuran s'imprimèrent dans son esprit.

° Quoi, mais… que ? Pourquoi il dit ça ? Comment il sait que je rêve qu'il me fasse l'amour à n'en plus finire, jusqu'à ce que l'on s'effondre de fatigue l'un sur l'autre ? °

Voyant le visage interrogateur de sa partenaire, il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix séductrice.

« Ces mots que tu as dit à l'instant, ceux où tu disait que tu mourrais d'envi que je te prenne là, tout de suite, maintenant, et bien je dois dire qu'ils étaient éloquents et que ça ne me gênerais pas d'accéder à ta requête plus que ça, ça me plairait énormément, en fait. »

° Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? J'ai rien dit du tout moi ! _Mais tu l'as pensé._ D'accord, je l'ai pensé mais c'est tout, je n'ai pas… Merde ! j'ai dû parler à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte !°

Comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, les joues de Cagalli se tintèrent d'une jolie couleur rouge.

Elle est encore plus jolie lorsqu'elle est rouge.

° Il va me prendre pour une perverse maintenant. Attend, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'il était d'accord et qu'il serait plus que content de…de coucher avec …nan. °

Cagalli se repris vite, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, se colla davantage contre lui. Elle pencha sa tête vers lui et lui susurra à l'oreille en lui suçant doucement le lobe :

« Alors (petit coup de langue), monte ( 2è petit coup de langue), avec (elle le prends entre ses lèvres plus longtemps lui arrachant un gémissement d'anticipation), moi, (et elle s'écarta légèrement pour embrasser son cou), à (autre doux baiser) l'étage. Elle recula un peu pour venir planter ses yeux dans les siens, guettant sa réaction.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre et Cagalli se retrouva enlacée, une bouche pressée contre la sienne et une langue douce bien qu'un peu râpeuse jouant passionnément avec la sienne.

« Montons, souffla Asuran entre deux baisers »

Ils suivirent ce sage conseil et quittèrent la piste de danse pour essayer de trouver une chambre ou toute pièce pouvant convenir aux genres d'activité qu'ils avaient en tête. Pendant ce temps, Cagalli, trop occupée à embrasser langoureusement Asuran, ne vit pas les nombreux regards jaloux que lançaient les autres filles lui lançaient. Cagalli ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils avaient bougé et changé de pièce jusqu'à ce que son dos percute violemment une porte.

« Je croix qu'on est arrivé », souffla Cagalli, avant que ses lèvres ne lui soient, ravis de nouveau en un baiser qui les laissa tout les deux pantelants.

Puis, lâchant la taille d'Asuran, d'une main, elle chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Seulement, très distraite par une bouche qui s'était aventurée sur son cou, et par deux mains qui commençaient à se balader un peu partout sur son corps, elle mis du temps avant de la trouver. Un e fois cette chose faite, elle recula et entra dans la salle. Asuran se détacha péniblement d'elle et ferma la porte à clef derrière eux pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangés. Il vit alors la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. C'était une chambre simple et sobre. On y trouvait un lit deux places sur un côté, un bureau avec une lampe à l'opposé et une table de chevet à gauche du lit. Cagalli s'approcha du lit recouvert de draps rouge- sang et observa de plus près la table de nuit. Elle était composée d'un petit tiroir, et d'un grand en-dessous, qui ressemblait à un petit coffre. Curieuse, elle ouvrit le second tiroir. A l'intérieur, il y avait un foulard, des menottes, un fouet, et d'autres objets tout aussi intéressants et dont l'emploi donnait des idées pas très catholiques à Cagalli.

° Asuran, là étendu à ma merci, offert…°

Puis elle ouvrit le plus petit et trouva une petite boîte en carton. Victorieuse, elle la saisit d'une main vive et se retourna pour montrer sa découverte à Asuran. Celui-ci sourit lorsqu'il vit son trophée :

« Des préservatifs ! Ouais, effectivement je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin. » susurra-t-il d'un ton lubrique, marchant vers elle tel un prédateur.

Un fois arrivé à un pas d'elle, il s'arrêta. Ce fut elle qui combla la distance et se fut encore elle qui amorça le premier baiser. Elle attira sa nuque et le força à se pencher vers elle. Elle saisie alors violemment ses lèvres en un baiser profond où elle fit passer tout le désir. La réaction d'Asuran ne se fit pas attendre. En effet, elle sentit sa bosse se gonfler davantage contre sa cuisse. Cagalli mit fin au baiser et Asuran soupira de frustration. Elle se dégagea alors d'entre ses bras, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait serré contre lui, et commença à se déshabiller devant lui. Ses gestes étaient remplis d'érotisme, elle le savait et le faisait exprès tendis que les yeux de son futur amant ne pouvait se détacher de con corps. Elle enleva d'abord ses bottes, les envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, elle releva brutalement le bas de sa robe d'un rouge aussi éclatant que celui des draps du lit.

Cagalli avait commencé à s'habiller se manière plus provoquant peu après avoir quitté Orb et sans devoir de princesse, avec Asuran. Elle voulait le séduire mais sans lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait donc choisit d'attiser son désir et même si pour le faire, elle devait s'habiller de façon indécente. Maintenant, elle était habituée, et porter de telles tenues lui semblait normal. Seulement, Asuran n'avait jamais rien dit… Bien sûre, elle avait remarqué ses regards plus qu'appréciateurs, mais il n'avait jamais agis et elle attendait toujours qu'il fasse le premier pas. Cependant, ce soir, elle en avait eu marre d'attendre q'il fasse quelque chose et avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Pourtant, au dernier moment, elle n'avait pas pu et s'était consolé au bar. Au fil des verres, elle avait perdu ses initiatives et son désir de toucher et d'être possédée par l'homme qu'elle aimait avait été plus fort que tout. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait réagit lorsqu'elle avait vu cette poufiasse danser avec lui. Elle avait alors, enfin décidé de le proclamer sien à la face du monde.

« C'est propriété privé ! » avait –elle envi d'hurler à toute les chiennes en chaleur qui lui tournaient autours.

Et là, alors qu'elle se trouvait en petite tenue devant lui, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien agis et qu'elle aurait dû le faire bien avant. Cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, d'un rouge foncé sans bretelles et le lui lança. Asuran, grâce à ses excellents réflexes d'ancien pilot de Gundam, le rattrapa au vol. Il lui renvoya alors un regard de désir à l'état brut, mais une petite lueur espiègle régnait quant même. Les seins fièrement dressés dont les mamelons commençaient déjà à durcir, pointaient vers lui. Elle se débarrassa alors des derniers vestiges qui la protégeaient encore de la fouille visuelle minutieuse dont elle était l'objet. Le cœur d'Asuran manqua un battement lorsqu'il la contempla dans son entière nudité et il déglutit. Ce fut le premier son qui s'entendit dans la chambre depuis qu'ils avaient cessé de parler.

Heureuse de lui faire perdre son précieux contrôle, elle se plaça derrière lui et déboutonna sa chemise, bouton après bouton, en faisant bien attention à ne pas caresser sa peau, rendant Asuran de plus en plus frustré. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit glisser au sol, révélant un torse plat finement musclé.

° Parfait ! Il est parfait !° pensa-t-elle.

Elle se déplaça pour retourner devant lui et dû se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses tétons durcis par l'excitation et une série d'images des plus érotiques lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Elle, plaquée contre lui, cuisant, mordillant et léchant son torse, baisant chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée. Elle, le suppliant qu'il la prenne profondément contre le mur.

Lui, s'enfonçant en elle, lui murmurant des mots cru qui ne l'excitaient qu'encore plus, la faisant chavirer de plaisir.

Elle dû se forcer à reprendre sa respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et de se retenir de mettre en application tout ce qu'elle venait d'imaginer.

Elle s'agenouilla alors et, délicatement, lui enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, elle remonta ses mains et baissa sa braguette avant de lui ôter son pantalon qui était, il faut le dire, bien trop moulant. Sa tête en face de la bosse de son boxer, elle se lécha les lèvres, comme si elle s'apprêtait o déguster un plat savoureux, et Asuran trembla d'anticipation.

Sadique, elle frôla son excitation d'une main, sans appuyer franchement. La respiration d'Asuran s'accéléra, Cagalli leva les yeux, captura le regard de son amant, avant de, sans le lâcher du regard, se mettre à lécher sa hampe dressé à travers sa cage de tissus. Asuran gémi et ses mains se portèrent automatiquement dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant par ses gémissements, à continuer. La belle blonde sourit et arrêta ses caresses après quelques coups de langue, avant de poser un dernier baiser et d'une main agile, lui arracher son boxer en deux temps trois mouvements. La virilité dressée apparut alors devant elle, tendu, et ses yeux se posèrent dessus, appréciant sa longueur. Sous le regard insistant de sa compagne, Asuran se sentit durcir encore plus. Le souffle chaud de Cagalli sur son sexe lui faisait perdre la tête. Cette dernière, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Asuran ne put empêcher un gémissement de désir franchir sa bouche.

Magnanime, la main de Cagalli trouva ses bourses fragiles qu'elle se mit à masser tendis qu'elle léchait sa hampe sur toute da longueur. Sa langue s'enroula autour du sexe devant elle et joua longuement avec le gland gorgé de sang. Asuran cria sous cette délicieuse torture. La respiration saccadée, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux brillants d'un amour inavoué depuis si longtemps, il sentit des vagues de plaisir toujours plus fortes le faire décoller. Cagalli le pris alors entièrement dans sa gorge, le plus profondément possible. Les jambes d'Asuran devinrent flageolantes lorsqu'il sentit sa langue s'enrouler toujours plus vite autour de sa virilité, et son gland violacé frotter fortement son palais. Son sexe se faisait compresser de toute part lui prodiguant un plaisir incommensurable qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu. Cagalli accéléra le mouvement se sucions comme si elle voulait l'aspirer tout entier. Sous cette délicieuse pression, Asuran sentit la jouissance arriver et arqua le dos pour s'enfuir plus profondément dans cette entrée chaude.

Soudainement, au moment où le plaisir allait l'emporter, sa maîtresse se recula, quittant son sexe, comme à regret, et se releva. Asuran gémit de frustration et puisqu'il était si proche de l'orgasme, il voulut terminer le travail lui même. Il approcha alors sa main vers sa hampe tendue à l'extrême, sur le point d'exploser dans le but de se caresser mais une main l'en empêcha.

« Qui t'as dis que tu avais le droit de te caresser ? Siffla Cagalli sur un ton impérieux. Ce soir, tu es à moi ! »

Et elle le poussa sur le lit, le forçant à s'allonger sur le dos. Faisant preuve d'une rapidité étonnante, elle se saisie de quatre foulards dans le tiroir du bas et attacha ses poignets et ses chevilles au montants du lit. Asuran, surpris, cria d'indignation :

« Merde Cagalli, à quoi tu joue ? Détache moi tout de suite ! »

« Oh non mon bel Apollon ! Je t'ai a moi toute seule cette nuit et je compte bien en profiter. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de faire l'amour avec toi, de te caresser, de la sucer et de me faire baiser que maintenant, je ne peux plus attendre. Comprends moi, je t'aime tellement que ça m'en ai douloureux ! »

« Tu quoi ? » sursauta Asuran, ne pouvant croire qu'il avait bien entendu.

Nan, elle n'a pas dit qu'elle m'aimait, j'ai dû mal entendre, mes sentiments ne peuvent pas être réciproques ! …Mais peut-être qie si

« Tu quoi ? Redemanda –t-il attendant avec angoisse une réponse qui changerait sa vie radicalement, soit en détruisant tout espoir de bonheur, soit en le comblant. Cagalli sembla tout à coup dégriser et consciente de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle se redressa mais resta à califourchon entre les cuisses de son prisonnier. Elle pris une profonde inspiration et baissa sa tête, ne pouvant accepter de voir un refus sur les traits du jeune homme allongé sous elle. Puis, elle se lança d'une voix hésitante :

« Je t'aime. (Puis, relevant la tête) Oui, je t'aime de toute mon âme, c'est pour ça que je t'ai suivie. Je t'aime tellement… »

Enfin, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait et baissa sa tête, rouge de honte. Le désespoir l'envahit lorsque le silence suivant sa déclaration se prolongea.

Asuran ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était encore sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire ses oreilles. Cagalli, la femme qu'il aimait depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois l'aimait aussi. Se rendant compte que le silence s'éternisait et qu'il n'avait toujours pas réagit, il voulut soulever son menton, la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux et l'embrasser pour lui dire que son amour était réciproque, mais son mouvement se retrouva bloqué par les liens. Il avait oublié qu'il était attaché. Agacé, il lui ordonna :

« Cagalli, regarde moi ! »

Celle-ci, sous le charme de sa voix, lui obéi. Alors que son regard capta le sien, elle se sentit submerger et se plongea avec passion dans ces orbes d'un vert éclatant.

« Je t'aime aussi mais tu vois, là je crois pas que le moment sois propice au grandes déclaration enflammées et je dois dire que je suis assez frustré et que j'aimerais bien qu'on finisse tranquillement ce qu'on avait commencé. »

Puis, voyant son regard s'assombrir, il ajouta précipitamment, détestant cette lueur de tristesse qu'il sentait dans ses yeux :

« Ce n'est pas que du désir. Je … Je t'aime vraiment et depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. Mais là, je sais pas si tu voit mais je suis attaché, complètement à ta merci et pleinement consentant, avec un désir brûlant qui me torture les reins. En fait, tu m'excites complètement. Pour tes yeux qui brillent mille et une promesse d'éternité, pour ta bouche pleine et charnue, invitation aux baisers, pour tes mains qui, lorsqu'elles me caressent, me font voir des étoiles, pour ton parfum qui enflamme mes sens, par ta voix suave qui réveille mon désir, pour ton corps, promesse de débauche et de luxure. Tout en toi m'attire et m'anime et mon amour est si grand qu'il recouvre tout et m'englobe tout entier. Je t'aime, je t'en supplie crois moi. »

Sous l'émotion, sa gorge se serra et ne put plus prononcer un seul mot. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir de visage qu'il aimait tellement. Cagalli, les yeux brillants de bonheur, se pencha délicatement vers lui et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Immédiatement, Asuran ouvrit les yeux, puis la surprise passée, se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de son amante. Il mordilla sa lèvre et passa sa langue dessus, qu émenda l'entrée de sa bouche. Le passage lui fut tout de suite accordé et il trembla lorsque sa langue rencontra sa consœur et entama un ballet vieux comme le monde. Pendant que leurs langues se cherchaient, s'enroulaient et se caressaient, Cagalli abandonna sa position et prix appuie sur ses genoux.

Soudain, sans crier garde, elle s'empala sur la verge tendue de son amant. Celui-ci, rejeta la tête en arrière et cria de surprise et de plaisir. La respiration saccadée, Cagalli ne bougea pas, s'habituant à cette présence en elle. Elle se redressa et se mouvement leur arracha à tout les deux un cris de plaisir. Les mains d'Asuran migrèrent sur ses fesses lui arrachant un soupir de bien être et incitant à bouger. Elle entama alors un lent va-et-vient. La virilité de son compagnon touchant à chaque coups de butoir son point sensible la faisant chavirer de plaisir. Elle accéléra le rythme et se souleva de plus en plus vite avant de s'empaler toujours plus profondément sur la verge tendue de son amant. Celui-ci lavait les hanches pour l'accompagner. Cagalli se saisit ses main d'Asuran et les força à les poser sur les reins. Pendant qu'elle ondulait de plus en plus vite, il fallait qu'il la serre fort, pour lui donner envi d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'extase. Soudain, la jouissance vint comme un éclair dans un ciel sans nuage. Un long cri sortant de sa gorge, Cagalli sentit ses jambes se raidirent sur la poitrine de son partenaire et cria de nouveau, comme si plus rien au monde ne devait pouvoir l'arrêter. Sentant l'intimité de la femme qu'il aimait de resserrer sur son sexe prêt à exploser, Asuran ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'abandonna au plaisir en poussant un formidable cri de jouissance. Cagalli s'effondra contre lui et ils tentèrent vainement de reprendre leurs souffles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cagalli enleva ses liens qui retenaient encore Asuran et ce dernier, une fois libéré, la pris immédiatement dans les bras. Sa tête reposant contre l'épaule, la jeune femme murmurais son prénom comme une litanie et son compagnon lui disait sans cesse qu'il l'aimait. Puis, il s'arrêta, sembla réfléchir et débattre avec lui même avant de demander :

« Epouse-moi. »

Cagalli, surprise, se releva d'un bond, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Quoi ? »

« Cagalli, veux tu être ma femme ? »

Son amante trembla et ses yeux brillèrent de joie.

Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, Asuran ne lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Le fait déjà qu'il l'aime était extraordinaire. Alors elle répondit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait :

« Oui ! Oui je serai ta femme ! »

En entendant, ce oui murmuré si doucement, Asuran sentit son cœur faire un bond de sa poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un si petit mot pourrait lui procurer autant de bonheur. Il attrapa alors sa nuque et l'embrassa, ne se laçant jamais du goût de ses lèvres. Cagalli mit fin au baiser et rajouta :

« Mais s'il te plait, rentre à la maison avec moi. J'en ai assez de parcourir le monde et je veux que Kira soit auprès de nous pour notre mariage. Il me manque affreusement et puis, c'est mon frère. »

« Tu as raison. J'ai été odieux avec lui ; Je l'ai laissé tomber et je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelle depuis près d'un an. Il doit sûrement s'inquiéter. Je suis désolé tu sais. Mais après la guerre, j'avais besoin de partir. J'étouffais. »

« Je sais et je pense qu'il a comprit. Il t'aime vraiment. Tu es son meilleur ami. Alors même s'il t'en veut de l'avoir laissé, il te pardonnera sûrement dès que tu le verras. Il tient trop à toi et à votre amitié pour rester loin de toi. Et puis, je pense qu'il acceptera d'être notre témoin. Nan ? »

« Oui tu as raison encore une fois. Nous rentrerons bientôt mais d'abord, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous. »

« Hum et que compte tu faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui caressant sa virilité qui commençait à reprendre vie sous ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas moi mais toi, tu a l'air très inspirée. »

« Ah bon, tu crois ? »

La suite ne fut que gémissement et cris de plaisir jusqu'au lever du jour…

-,

-,

_Alors de questions ? Des revendications ? Des félicitations ?_

_N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vos avez aimé / détesté. Tout est accepté, sauf les propos injurieux !_

_Cela me ferai extrêmement plaisir, alors please, ça vous prend deus minutes, appuyé sur le petit bouton en bas a gauche !_

_Bisous a tous !_

_14/11/2005_

Egwene


End file.
